1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens system and, in particular, to a zoom lens system suitable for an imaging lens system employed in an interchangeable lens apparatus in a so-called interchangeable-lens type digital camera system. Further, the present invention relates to an interchangeable lens apparatus and a camera system that employ this zoom lens system.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, interchangeable-lens type digital cameras are rapidly spreading. The interchangeable-lens type digital camera is a camera system including: a camera body employing an image sensor composed of a CCD (Charge Coupled Device), a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor), or the like; and an interchangeable lens apparatus employing an imaging lens system for forming an optical image on the light acceptance surface of the image sensor. Zoom lens systems applicable to the above interchangeable-lens type digital camera are disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-284097, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-352057, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-221092, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-316396, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-267425, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-219315, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-3195, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-15251.
On the other hand, there are interchangeable-lens type digital cameras employing a function of displaying image data generated by the imaging lens system or the image sensor on a display unit such as a liquid crystal display or the like of a camera body (hereinafter referred to as “live view function”) (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-111789 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-333064).
In the interchangeable-lens type digital cameras disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-111789 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-333064, when the live view function is being performed, a contrast AF method is employed to perform focusing operation. The contrast AF is the focusing operation based on the contrast value of image data obtained from the image sensor. Hereinafter, an operation of the contrast AF will be described.
First, the interchangeable-lens type digital camera oscillates the focusing lens unit in the optical axis direction at a high-speed (hereinafter referred to as “wobbling”) thereby to detect the direction of displacement from an in-focus condition. After the wobbling, the interchangeable-lens type digital camera detects, from an output signal of the image sensor, signal components in a predetermined frequency band in an image region and calculates an optimal position of the focusing lens unit for realizing the in-focus condition. Thereafter, the interchangeable-lens type digital camera moves the focusing lens unit to the optimal position, and completes the focusing operation. When the focusing operation is performed continuously in video image taking or the like, the interchangeable-lens type digital camera repeats a series of the above operations.
Generally, in order that uneasiness such as flickers should be avoided, video displaying need be performed at a high rate of, for example, 30 frames per second. Thus, basically, video image taking using the interchangeable-lens type digital camera also need be performed at the same rate of 30 frames per second. Accordingly, the focusing lens unit need be driven at the high rate of 30 Hz at the time of wobbling.
However, if the weight of the focusing lens unit is large, a larger motor or actuator is required to move the focusing lens unit at a high rate. This causes a problem that the outer diameter of the lens barrel is increased. However, in the case of the zoom lens systems for the interchangeable-lens type digital camera disclosed in the above conventional arts, the focusing lens unit is hardly light-weighted.
Further, in the interchangeable-lens type digital camera, it should be noted that the size of the image corresponding to a photographic object varies in association with wobbling. This variation in the image is caused mainly by the fact that the movement of the focusing lens unit in the optical axis direction generates a change in the focal length of the entire lens system. Then, when a large change in the image taking magnification is generated in association with wobbling, the image taking person will feel uneasiness.